The Tachikawa Crime Syndicate
by A Fire Inside
Summary: Mr. Tachikawa, the head of the Taichikawa crime family, assigns Matt to be his daughter's bodygaurd, due to a buisness deal gone sour, how will things turn out? [ON HOLD]
1. Default Chapter

The Taichikawa Crime Syndicate  
Chapter one 

I'm Yamato Matt Ishida, top hit-man to the Tachikawa crime syndicate; I'm also Mr. Tachikawa's (the boss') right hand man. I guess you can say he's a somewhat father figure to me, and I guess he thinks I'll never turn on him, which I won't. Of course not, I'm as loyal as they come; I suppose that's why he trusted me enough to assign me to his daughter as a body guard. I've never met her or seen her in my entire life, probably some little kid who needs some change for the arcade. What's the worst that could happen?


	2. Yamato Matt Ishida

The Tachikawa Crime Syndicate chp2: Yamato Matt Ishida 

-------------------------------------------------

"Send him in boys," commanded an elderly man with dark black tresses and glasses. The two men standing at the door opened one of the tow doors, and a young man walked in. "I've got some jobs I need you to take care of," said an elderly man.

"Sure thing boss," responded the young man with dark blue eyes and blonde hair.

"What'd I tell you about callin' me boss? Only when my 'business associates' are around." the elderly man said serenely.

"Sorry, Mr. Tachikawa, it won't happen again." apologized the blonde as he lowered his head slightly, as if to bow.

"Now, Matt, I need you to pick up my daughter at, Safe house 4. Then I need you to take care of her so-called boyfriend. No one cheats on my girl and lives to tell of It." ordered Mr. Tachikawa, subdued anger in his voice.

"Of course, but how should I go about taking care of this kid, if I don't know what the punk looks like?" asked Matt.

"Here a picture of the little shit, now here up, my daughter doesn't like to wait," responded Mr. Tachikawa, "Matt, keep your hands on the wheel, no staring at my girl or any physical contact, you got it? No one messes with my girl." he added , the blonde nodded and walked out the door.

Matt drove down the urban streets in his sleek black BMW, searching for the quickest path to Luigi's place, which also happened to be Safe house 4. He parked his car in the drive way and walked through the front door. He approached a man, who pointed towards a lady in the corner of the room. He walked over to her and stood in front of her, she didn't look up from her magazine, so he cleared his throat. "Are you lost...? Did you want something?" asked the young woman as she finally diverted her eyes from her periodical.

"Yeah, I'm here to pick you up, your father couldn't make it so he sent me." Matt responded to her remark.

"It's about time," said the young woman with amber-brown hair and eyes and a nicely figured body. Matt more or less rolled his eyes as he led her to his car.

"I'm Mimi by the way, and you are?" Mimi introduced herself in hope of a response.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Matt responded, Mimi sighed at his response.

"So what are you to my father? Another business associate I presume." Mimi asked Matt who grunted at her constant questioning.

"Hit-man," Matt answered bluntly.

"Aren't you a bit too young to be a hit-man?" Mimi asked.

"No, I'm 24," Matt responded as he drove around town. "Hey kid do you know where, Jimmy Edge lives?" Matt queried.

"Kid? You're the same age as me!" Mimi pointed out.

"Do you know where he lives or not?" Matt asked mulishly. "1720 Lyndsay Street," she responded.

Matt reached the address and saw the guy from the picture thumbing through his correspondence. "Stay here," Matt ordered Mimi as he got out of the car, and grabbed a wooden baseball bat from out of the trunk. "Hey are you Jimmy Edge?" Matt asked as he concealed the bat behind his back. "Yeah, why?" he asked imprudently

"I'm here to introduce you to a friend-" Matt said as he swung the bat across Jimmy's face. "What the fuck?" Jimmy exclaimed as he stumbled around on the floor while Matt veered the bat at his face once again. "This," Matt swung, "Is from." Matt said as he punched Jimmy, "The Tachikawa family." Matt concluded as he brought his knee up to Jimmy's nose.

"Quit it!" insisted Jimmy as he cradled his head in his hands, in attempting to regain his posture. "And this is from Yamato Matt Ishida." Matt said as he pulled out a nine millimeter and fired several rounds into Jimmy's skull.

Matt dragged the body bag which contained Jimmy's corpse to his car. Matt then threw the body into the trunk and climbed back into the driver's seat. "What'd you do!" Mimi shouted at Matt whilst she pummeled Matt's shoulder.

"What does it look like I just did?" Matt asked in a monotone voice as he attempted to put an end to Mimi's assault.

"It looks like you killed my boyfriend you prick!" shouted Mimi as she managed a right hook to Matt's jaw.

Matt made his way out of the car, whipped out his cell phone and began to dial Mr. Tachikawa's number. "... Mr. Tachikawa, your kid is, oh how shall I put it attacking me! What... 'Cause I whacked that Jimmy guy... Sure thing..." Matt said as he stepped back into the car and handed Mimi the cell phone.

"Daddy! he killed Jimmy!... Why?... He was not!... With who?... Julia? Julia as in my friend Julia... Fine but... Fine, but how did you know?... ... So you don't trust the guys I date? ... You obviously don't or else you wouldn't have to have Larry and Tony follow him around! ... Okay, fine, yes, yeah... Bye!" Mimi shouted as she shut the cell phone and tossed it back to Matt.

Matt drove Mimi back to Tachikawa territory and back to her father's mansion, where she lived. He drove them through the security check, the main gate, and guided her into Mr. Taichikawa's office. "Ah, Mimi, Matt, you're here." said Mr. Tachikawa. "Of all the people you could've sent, you sent him? He's ruthless!" Mimi exclaimed as she glared at Matt.

"I prefer the term callous and merciless, and may I add your daughter has quite a right hook," Matt commented as he fiddled around with his gun.

"You hit him? Mimi, Mimi you better get use to him, ok sweetie." said the elderly man.

"Why it's not like I'll ever see him again." responded Mimi as she looked over at Matt who gave a smirk as he continued to toy around with the gun.

"Oh yes you are, Mimi, Matt is going to be your bodyguard." announced Mr. Tachikawa. Upon hearing this Matt accidentally pulled the trigger on the gun breaking the window behind Mr. Tachikawa. "What'd I tell about guns? If you're going to be fuckin' around with 'em at least put them on safety," shouted Mr. Tachikawa as he dismissed the men that rushed into the room at the sound of the gun shot. "I don't need a bodyguard." declared Mimi. "Yes, you do, you wouldn't if you hadn't quit that self-defense class." said Mr. Tachikawa.

"She hits pretty damn hard if you ask me," commented Matt, both Mimi and Mr. Tachikawa glared at him, he gave a weak smile a put his gun away.

"Fine, but he has to stay at least six feet away from me at all times!" vowed Mimi.

"It's not like I wanna be near you anyway." remarked Matt, Mimi glared at him; Matt grinned knowing it would get anyone mad.

"Quiet, both of you, you're going to have a bodyguard, and you're going to enjoy this most exquisite experience. And you, you make sure nothing happens to my daughter. If a guy bothers her, you teach the punk a lesson, a lesson on pain, not a fatal one. If you don't like the guy, you be sure he gets himself a spot on the injured list down at the hospital. If anybody looks at either of you the wrong way, you do what you do best." Mr. Tachikawa instructed.

"No way! You want him to either severely hurt or kill any guy that talks to me? Do you honestly expect me to stay single my whole life?" Mimi objected to her father's reasoning.

"Of course not, you know that Polly of the Silveria family likes you, I wouldn't tell Matt to kill him." Mr. Taichikawa informed Mimi.

"POLLY! I hate Polly; I'd rather have incision wounds all over my body and be thrown into a vat of lemon juice, then slowly catch fire!" Mimi exclaimed, Matt snickered and gave her a sarcasm filled gesture of a thumbs up.

"Just think about the wonders it could do for the family if something were to happen between you and Polly." Mr. Taichikawa stated, Mimi made a gagging face.

"I'd rather spend a night watching Olsen Twin movies." Mimi muttered.

"And Matt, you're moving into the room next to Mimi, the room is connected to Mimi's by a door. This way if any of those damn Gambino's tries to break into her room you'll just be a door away." declared Mr. Tachikawa.

"Why exactly are you worried about my safety?" Mimi questioned her father.

"Remember that business deal I was working on with Gambino's? Anyway it turns out that Gambino didn't have the money he had promised for the Cocaine we had supplied them with.  
But you know being the nice guy I am, I let them pay with what they had; two grand out of five. Then Gambino's kid, Joey, I think it was he goes and shoots up Safe-house2, so now we have a problem on our hands. I send Johnny to bloody the punk up; Johnny got a bit carried off and slashed the little bitch across the face.  
Gambino says things are heating up, but he's still willing to go on with the deal. So when it finally comes down to the key part, the most crucial element of the deal; those two-timing son of bitch bastards didn't come through.  
We were promised twenty blocks of the city which the Gambino's ran, but they only coughed up twelve. We shot up their ride and Johnny killed Gambino's kid. So now I fear that they might come after you as some sort of vengeance.  
So you just stick with Matt, 'because I don't want anything to happen to my little girl." Mr. Taichikawa explained.

"His name is Gambino?" Mimi questioned.

"His last name is Gambino, I think his first name is Petey or some shit like that." responded Mr. Tachikawa.

"What should I do if I see any Gambino's where they shouldn't be?" Matt asked leaning back on his chair.

"Kill 'em, if it's only a few. If it's more than four, call for back up. I don't want no scum on my streets." declared Mr. Tachikawa. "So everything's settled. Matt you're moving in and Mimi don't hit Matt." announced Mr. Tachikawa.


	3. Close Encounter of the Dangerous Kind

The Taichikawa Crime Syndicate

Chp. 2- Close Encounter of the Dangerous Kind

* * *

"Ok, this is getting old, let's go to the mall." announced Mimi as she got up off her seat.

* * *

"Ok, so six feet away from me at all times, you'll have to sit in the table behind me I wanna look single." Mimi informed Matt who rolled his eyes while she took a seat at on of the booths of the food court.

"Of course, I wouldn't be able to pull that one off if even if I wanted to," Matt muttered in a low tone as he took a seat behind her.

"I heard that," Mimi let him know as she took a sip of her drink. She heard Matt exhale in a know it all matter.

"That was my initial intention my dear, but you obviously didn't catch on," Matt said with a bit less sarcasm in his voice than usual.

"Why am I even talking to you? It looks like I'm talking to myself." Mimi asked Matt who was still currently sitting behind her.

"You're talking to me 'cause you know you want to," Matt began; Mimi for some reason could hear him smile. "And secondly it only looks like you're talking to yourself because of your little six feet away from me, or five, however much it was rule." Matt ended with a hint of smugness.

"Pardon me, but by any chance would you happen to be Mimi Tachikawa?" a tall man asked as after having approached her.

"Yes and you are?" Mimi asked politely as a possible.

"Smiley, Smiley Gambino, and I may not know you, but I don't like. And I especially don't like your filthy family or anyone connected with it." Smiley affirmed with a hostile quality to his voice.

"_Gambino_?" Mimi managed to choke out. She looked up, at the towering figure which stood over her.

"Yeah, I guess you've heard about the Gambino's? Your filthy family killed my baby brother, and now all you Tachikawa's are gonna pay." threatened Smiley with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Sorry about your brother..." Mimi said weakly out of lack of words and sheer fear.

"Hey Smiley, _remember me_?" taunted Matt as he revealed himself as he got off his seat from behind Mimi. Matt had a malicious smirk on his face as he brought Mimi up with him.

"Yeah you're the jerk off who shot my dad that day." responded Smiley rather spitefully.

"You have a brain after all; quick how many fingers am I holding up?" Matt asked as he held up his middle finger. Matt began to tease him as he discreetly took hold of Mimi's arm.

Smiley glared at Matt, vendetta circling around in his glassy black eyes. Slowly lifting up his shirt just enough to see the handle to his gun, he reveals the weapon to Matt.

"You wouldn't shoot _you're too scared_. Come on _I dare you_." Matt stated as he gently shoved Mimi out the door.

"Not scared, just not stupid." Smiley said. Matt arched his eyebrow and revealed the handle to his chrome 45. Matt slowly backed into the door until he was out side. "Are you sure you aren't stupid, 'cause I'm willing to argue with that." Matt taunted.

Mimi was still standing by the door when Smiley exited the premises, taking his opportunity; he grabs Mimi by the neck and holds the gun to her head. Reacting quickly Matt pulls out his chrome 45 and directs it at Smiley's head, a leer appeared on Smiley's face and he kept the gun at Mimi's head.

"Drop it or Ms. Tachikawa here gets it, and you wouldn't want that now would you?" Smiley demanded as he inclined the gun towards Mimi's cerebellum.

"Only if you let her go," Matt requested, nodding in consent Smiley smirks. "On the count of three... one... two...three." Smiley released Mimi when Matt let his gun fall to the floor, rapidly pulling out another; he sends two rounds at Smiley's hand, before he had the chance to react.

"You thought you were going to win didn't you? Well guess what? You're on our turf!" Proclaimed Matt as he dropped his gun and took a swing at Smiley who was busy attending to his wounded hand. Smiley stumbled to his feet and in a pathetic effort punches Matt. Shoving Smiley to the ground Matt kicked him, connecting his steel-toed combat boot to Smiley's ribs.

"Stay off Tachikawa territory," Matt said as he sent Smiley flying slamming him against the wall. Matt looked down at his cowering body and simply walked away pulling Mimi along with him.

"Stay here," Matt ordered Mimi as he locked her up in his car and walked back to where Smiley was lying.

"Smiley, get up!" Matt commanded as he grasped Smiley collar and slammed him against the wall. "How exactly did you find out who Ms. Tachikawa was?" Matt asked with anger in his voice. 

"I would say, but I don't want you to start questioning your so- called _'friends'_, we wouldn't want that now, would we?" Smiley asked with a grim smile.

"Don't test me," Matt said as he shoved the barrel of his gun into Smiley's mouth.

"Alright, alright, Slick, it was Slick." confessed Smiley cowardly. Matt's dismal expression remained as he threw Smiley through a window.

------------------------------------------------- "That was real smart of you, with the whole, '_six feet away from me'_ rule. Yeah I'm sure as hell gonna let you do that one next time you want to nearly get yourself killed." Matt said cynically to Mimi as he drove down the road. 

"Fine you don't have to stay six feet away from me," said Mimi as she turned the dial on Matt's radio.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked as she began to near the pop stations.

"Trying to find some music," Mimi answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That is music, or least it would be if you hadn't changed the station." Matt stated.

"_No_, that's an insult to the very art of music." Mimi said to Matt; Matt rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Yeah right. You know I could easily kill you and make it look like suicide, no one would ever know, not even the coroner. Say rock music isn't music once more, and I just might try out my technique on a more... _delicate specimen_." Matt said as he turned towards Mimi who smiled at his sinister tone.

"Where to next?" Matt asked Mimi, who stayed silent for a while.

"Let's just go home." Mimi said as she looked out the window.

"Finally, we agree on something that has nothing to do with killing one another." Matt said humorously as he pulled a left.

"_I _never said I wanted to kill _you're _the one talking about killing people." Mimi pointed out.

"That's because that's what I do for a living, kill people for you father. You know it's harder than it looks, killing people that is." Matt stated as he flipped the station back to where he had had it.

"How hard can it be, all you do is beat them up, and then shoot them to death." Mimi responded.

"There's a bit more to it than that, but you're not far. Even though you left out meeting the style of death which is required. And the amount of gore and all this other stuff." Matt added on to what he had earlier said.

"Examples, it doesn't exactly look difficult from where I'm standing. Or is that just because you're naturally cold hearted?" Mimi asked.

"Why am I not laughing? Examples let me see... Here's one, tearing out the Adam's apple of a man twice your size, because your father feels they deserve a slow and painful death. Oh, I got another one... killing a man with a pen knife, try that one and no, Casino doesn't exactly go into detail, if you know what I mean. What else should you know? Ah, yes... having to go home, and take a shower, it much harder than I make it sound. First off blood does tend to leave stains... And having to live with the burden that because of you some family is down a few members, yeah, so think before you speak." Matt listed pausing every now and then.

"I'm trying not to picture that just now, so if you can hurry up a bit, I really don't want to hurl in your car." Mimi answered honestly.

"Come on, you won't hurl, just listen to your silly little pop acts," Matt responded to her statement. "Listen, listen, it's a guy singing about the word, 'yeah' whoa interesting." Matt said as he turned up the radio for her to sing.

"It's R&B...oh, god I've been talking to you for ten minutes," Mimi noticed as she glanced at the green numbers on the screen.

"See, I'm not so bad am I? I mean once, you get past the killing thing that is," Matt asked Mimi who smiled at his statement.

"_If _you get past the killing thing." Mimi stated as she got out of the car.

"So what you aren't' talking to me 'cause I kill people? I see how it is." Matt said as he caught up to her.

"I never said that, you're putting words in my mouth." Mimi said as she went into her room, and closed the door on Matt.

-------------------------------------------------

"Smiley you say?" asked Mr. Tachikawa as he snapped his fingers promptly. "Next time we won't be so lucky... My little girl's life is on the line... Larry, close down the shooting range tomorrow." Mr. Tachikawa ordered on of the men that were standing by the door. "Assemble a plan to edify my Mimi how to handle a gun. You're gonna be conducting a very _unique _classified seminar. Misplace your patience, and that won't be all you'll be losing." Mr. Tachikawa said with a smile on his face.

-------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: Just thought you all should know that I type these chapters' months before I upload them. Why I wait months? Just waiting for the right amount of reviews. Speaking of which I've been contemplating whether or not I should respond to the reviews in the upcoming chapters. Much like some authors do, either thanking or answering something in the review, so if you think I should let me know, I just might do it.

Laterz


	4. Shooting Range

_The Tachikawa Crime Syndicate_

**_Chp. 3- Shooting Range

* * *

_**

"Whoa, put that down, I wanna live to see twenty-five you know," Matt said as he seized the AK-47 rifle from Mimi's control and placed it back on its bracket. "Do not touch anything." Matt added as he turned to face Mimi.

"Lighten up, learn to have some fun," Mimi said as she tossed herself onto a near by couch and flashed a playful smile at Matt, who remained passive.

"I'll lighten up when you're away from all this live ammunition, 'till then, don't get your hopes up, since when was this couch here?" Matt asked Mimi who smiled a bit before responding.

"I kinda asked Daddy to have Larry and Tony put a couch here. You know those plastic chairs don't belong here, maybe in an airport somewhere, but so not here.  
Like if I was to have guest over and were to ask them to have a seat on those chairs they would be like all, _'are you high?'  
_And I'll be like all, _'no, don't be silly,' _and then they'll probably leave. So see if you had a couch they wouldn't be all disgusted and want to throw-up. Not to mention if my friends were arsonists the chairs would be beckoning them to catch them fire and put them out of their misery.  
And if my friends were arsonists just think of all the chemicals that would be released into the air if they were to be caught on fire.  
Do you now see why I had to have this couch placed here?" Mimi asked Matt, who had a confused expression written all over his face, obviously he had gotten lost somewhere within Mimi's rambling.

"Sorry, did you say something, I kinda of tuned out there, I heard something about a couch and chairs, but I kinda lost interest when it got irrelevant." Matt said as he scratches his head, still trying to make sense of what she had said.

"Fine let's just get this over with," Mimi said as she searched the shelf for a gun.

"Okay, let's start you off with something simple... yet basic enough, here," Matt said as he handed Mimi a medium sized green and orange gun.

"_Are you serious_, a water gun, please, give me a break," Mimi said as she pulled the white trigger, causing water to splash all over Matt's shirt. Matt shook his head, and took the water gun from her.

"You _were _going to get a _Super-Soaker_, but you can just _forget it _now," Matt said, she smiled when Matt handed her a paintball gun.

"Thank-you," Mimi said as she took the gun into her own hands, and examined it a bit before she looked up again.

"Before you get all trigger happy, which I expect you to be if you're anything like your father, we need to go over some of the basics. Orders from your father, you understand don't you?" Matt said as he handed Mimi a notebook with sloppy hand writing inside.

"You expect me to read this, you write worse than my doctor..." Mimi commented as she skimmed though the pages of the note book she had been given.

"Hey, I happen to have _very _nice hand writing I just happened to be in a hurry, I wanna see you write that much in a few hours, not to mention make some crappy sketches." Matt said a sense of insult to his voice.

"Excuses, I know _third graders _who can write better." Mimi commented as she began to read the passages of the notebook.

* * *

An hour and a half later  
---  
---  
---

"Ok, congrats, you're ready to start shooting, go for the most common kill shot, which should be pretty obvious." Matt orders Mimi as he started the timer on his watch. Before Mimi could even pull the trigger, Matt stopped his watch and started a separate one. Mimi took aim carefully and pulled the trigger. 

"It's about time; let's bring up the target shall we?" Matt said as he jotted down numbers onto a notebook. The pulley brought the target up before them, Mimi frowned, and Matt did not look very impressed.

_"I missed?" _Mimi asked aloud as she neared the target for a closer look at her failure. Mimi looked confused.

"I was _just _about to say the same thing myself... It took you three minutes to miss an inanimate object. It took you fifty seconds to get your gun ready, one minute to actually pull the trigger and miss. America's top sharp shooters can take aim, shoot and reload a high powered sniper rifle in sixty three seconds." Matt said to her as he showed her multiple timers.

"You _sure _do know how to raise a girl's self-esteem." Mimi said sarcastically.

"Okay let's try it over again, try to improve your time by at least two seconds." Matt said to her calmly, as he reloaded the gun for her.

Mimi carefully took aim and this time pulled the trigger without hesitation. Matt stopped the timer and once again jotted down miscellaneous passages in his notebook. "What are you writing?" Mimi asked as she jumped up to look over his shoulder. "Stuff," Matt answered as he kept the notebook out of her reach. "C'mon, please," Mimi begged.

"Your father wants a written report on your... progress, if you'd call it that." Matt answered bluntly. "Well," Mimi asked. "Your timing has gotten better...slightly... But your aim is desperate need of help." Matt told her as he handed the notebook over to Mimi.

"Well help me, you look like a pretty trigger happy guy, you should know a thing or two about guns." Mimi said, Matt looked expressionless, sighing he gave in.

"Okay make sure the safety is off, now steady your aim... steady it...here, let me help you," Matt said as he knelt down besides her. He delimited his arms around hers, his hands making their way towards the trigger. Matt pointed the gun around, directing Mimi's movements, their eyes met, and Matt pulled the trigger twice, his eyes never leaving hers.

"That was better wasn't it?" Mimi asked once she redeemed her voice, still looking deep into Matt's eyes...

"Yeah..." Matt incoherently spoke in a low tone as his eyes left hers and went back to the notebook.

* * *

"Here... I think you're about ready for this," Matt said as he exchanged the paintball gun for a high powered pallet gun.

"Great!" Mimi said enthusiastically as she took hold of the paintball gun.

"Ready for moving targets?" Matt asked with a smirk to his face.

"Moving targets?" Mimi asked clearly confused.

"Yes, moving... You know moving as, in motion. Moving like this," Matt explained as he waved his hand before her face.

"But I can barely hit a non-moving target." Mimi pointed out.

"I missed the part where that was my problem. We only have a day to get you to shoot a gun well; we have to keep to schedule." Matt said as he led Mimi into another room in the facility.

"You see, Mimi aim is a lot like balancing yourself. You have to focus on one spot. Your grip is a bit shaky also, most likely because you're nervous... Tell me what happens when you start to shake and move around when trying to balance yourself?" Matt asked Mimi.

"You fall down," Mimi answered.

"Exactly same with a gun, if you get all unsteady, you'll miss your target... But lucky you, I'm paid to help you." Matt explained to her as he flipped on a few switches.

A row of targets began to move by on a pulley and lights switched on.

"This looks hard... And bright." Mimi commented as she looked at the scene before her.

"Stand over here...Ok this may sound weird...epitome of weird...Weird at a whole new level... Well you see here's the deal...Your father said for you to be comfortable...And I'm guessing my suggestion is more comfortable than the alternative." Matt explained as he pointed to harness like object that was hanging from the ceiling.

"You're right that does sound weird...But you haven't told me your suggestion" Mimi informed Matt as she glanced at the alternative.

"Well you see, your father only has the best in every one of his facilities, this is no exception. What you have in your hands is one of the powerful pallet guns in this hemisphere... And you see, my alternative is for me to kind of have my arms around you approved by your father of course" Matt spoke quickly and unsurely as he attempted to keep eye contact.

"Yeah sure; but only because you look cute when you're uncertain" Mimi said to him as he nodded out of loss of what to do.

"Uh... Thanks, I guess, I'm not sure..." Matt trailed off.

"Ok, what'd I do?" Mimi asked

"First off, do the obvious and remove the safety, which you haven't done yet." Matt said to her his chilly breath against her cheek... "Now concentrate... Don't worry about your timing, just focus on the targets," Matt continued, Mimi slightly sighed.

Endeavored to concentrate on her moving marks, but her unconscious mind wasn't exactly cooperating. For some reason her mind wouldn't let her forget Matt was right there with her, for it kept on registering his presence. "Forget that I'm even here," Matt whispered into her ear after a minute of silence had passed by. She pulled the trigger out of both nervousness and discomfort which her mind had brought upon her. The bullet barley hit one of the targets.

"You're getting closer," Matt pointed out.

"This is hopeless," Mimi commented upon her self.

"No you're not giving up that easily, here..." Matt said as he put his hands over hers. Guiding her hands with his own, his eyes never blinking as he held the gun steady. "Now you just tell me when to pull the trigger," Matt instructed her.

Her eyes were focused, she was undoubtedly nervous, not because of Matt's presence, but because of what she knew. If she missed the longer they'd be stuck together, and she didn't exactly want that.

"Shoot." Mimi said, Matt pulled the trigger instantly, blasting a hole right through the center of a target.

"Great, now try it yourself." Matt said as his arms left her.

Mimi took aim, just as Matt had earlier instructed her and pulled the trigger, the bullet, much to her surprise hit the target right on. "Reload and try again." Matt instructed her. Reloading the gin she took aim once again, and once again hit a target right on. Matt had a mixed expression on his face, confusion, shock and impressment was all there.

"This is just like the arcade." Mimi stated

Feeling that she had progressed, far enough he introduced her to his Chrome 45. "This gun is my life. Be both careful and gentle with it." Matt said.

"It's a gun," Mimi pointed out, Matt looked at her as if she was insane.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that," Matt said as he handed the gun to her. "I'm going to be throwing these hard green plastic Frisbee like disks into the air, with this machine. Your job is to fire away before they hit the ground, while still treating my gun well." Matt explained to Mimi

"Got it," Mimi said with a smile.

Matt started up the machine and fed the plates into it. "Ready?" Matt asked over the roar of the apparatus, his hand hovering over the start button.

"I think so," Mimi responded, uncertain of her untutored skill.

With a press of the button a clicking sound emerged from the machine. Mimi wiped the sweat off of her hands, tightening her grip on the handle. Her hear began to palpitating with anxiety when the first disk was shot out. A deafening clamor erupted from the gun, shattering was heard as shards of glass fell to the ground.

Several shots later Matt shut down the machine; Mimi tossed Matt the gun with a confident smile on her face.

"I think I did quite well," with that said Mimi walked away, leaving behind a curious Matt.

-------------------------------------------------

A/N : _Can't Kill Me _helped a bit on this chapter. So give her credit for the akward parts...


	5. Extravagantly Deadly Nights

**The Tachikawa Crime Syndicate**

_Extravagantly Deadly Nights

* * *

_

"…I want him alive when I get there; I don't care what happens before then. I just want him alive." Mr. Tachikawa told Matt who nodded along to his plan.

"Yes sir," He said as he loosened his jet black tie. He remained in Mr. Tachikawa's office for a few moments before turning towards the door.

"Ishida," Mr. Tachikawa addressed him. "I want him in the second room to the left on the third floor," he told him. "And do me a favor and tell Mimi to get ready for the _ball_," he said.

"Yes sir," Matt said before walking out the door.

* * *

"Hey, Mimi can I come in?" he asked from the other side of the door. He heard footsteps and shortly after the door opened.

"Hey Matt," she said letting him into her room. "What's up?" she asked as she rummaged through her closet.

"…Well your father wanted me to tell you to get ready for the event, but I can see that you're one step ahead of me." He informed her as he took a seat on her bed.

"And that comes as a surprise to you why?" she asked as she pulled out a pair of black spike heeled boots.

"…_Right_…you do recall that it's formal attire at the Silveria mansion right…They don't like the color black on females…remember that." He dropped a few hints.

"I know, which is exactly why I'm wearing black," she told him.

"But you look like a mortician…an attractive one..." he muttered.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that." She said turning to face him.

"You kind of look like Morticia Addams, from the Addams Family." He responded quickly not making eye contact.

"…Good…" she gave him an odd look. "Morticia always looked good in black anyway. Can you tie this for me?" she asked him as she turned her back towards him. She pointed at the thin thread which had a somewhat nook waiting at the upper back part of the dress.

"Sure," his voice came out unsure and shaky as he approached her. He placed his hands on her back as he took the filament into his hand and slowly ran it up her back to where it belonged. As he did a careful job of attempting to tie the thread, he noticed something on her back. It was a small tattoo of Tinkerbelle…really small tattoo no more than five centimeters in height.

"Thank you," Mimi said turning to face him.

"You're welcome…So," Matt cleared his throat before taking a step back from her. "I think I should get going now, I kind of have to be there early." He said causing her to turn towards the clock.

"Four hours early?" She questioned him.

"Yeah, I have to take care of some business for your father." He responded as he continued to back away from her.

"But I'll see you there later on right?" she questioned him.

"Of course you will, you're my responsibility when your old man's not around…So you can count on it." He said as he backed into a wall.

"Good, because I want to show you off in front of Polly." She said as she fixed his tie. "Bye," she said as she gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

"Bye," he seemed a bit confused by her gesture.

* * *

"Mimi dear are you ready?" Mr. Tachikawa asked his daughter.

"Ready…can I ask you something?" Mimi inquired.

"You just did," he responded with a smile on his face, "Go ahead shoot."

"Why did Matt have to leave early for the ball?" she asked as the two descended down the marble spiral staircase.

"Matt…he had to attend to some _business_," he responded trying to make it sound as normal as possible.

"I suddenly wish I never asked," she said as they made their way down the lengthy hallway.

"Don't worry Matt's a big boy he can take care of himself." He commented as they hopped into the limo.

* * *

_Silveria Turf; 7:15 pm_

He saw the headlights of the Tachikawa limo approaching as he made his way over to the entrance. As the vehicle came to a halt, the chauffer opened their doors. He extended his hand towards Ms. Tachikawa who smiled and accepted his gesture.

"Did you get him?" Mr. Tachikawa asked, causing him to tear his gaze away from Mimi.

"Of course, he's just where you wanted him…Alive and partially well for questioning." Matt responded as he brought his focus back to her. He bent down a bit so that he could whisper into her ear. "Sorry to disappoint you but, Polly isn't here today; I heard he'll be out for the rest of the week." He informed her.

"Well, there's more than one family in there that I can show you off to," she said with a smile.

"Why am I less than enthusiastic about this?" he muttered to himself as he trailed behind her.

* * *

"I hate to disappoint you, but I don't dance… Or waltz whatever it's called." He said backing away from her and the dance floor.

"I thought you were supposed, to _do as I desired?_ C'mon it's only one dance. It's not like I'm asking you to kill someone." She begged with a pleading look.

"For some reason I prefer the second option. And I believe what you just said is out of context." He said. Someone tapped him on his shoulder, he turned swiftly he still managed to keep his guard up in his fluid movements.

"It's time," Tony said as he gestured towards the stairway.

"Time? Time forOh yeah that's right, sorry Mimi, I've gotta go somewhere." He dismissed himself as he followed Tony up the stairway.

Looking around, she noticed that no one's eyes were on her. Inconspicuously she advanced towards the staircase.

* * *

"_Slick_," Larry addressed the man whom was tied and handcuffed to a chair. "You damn squealer," he muttered. 

"Larry, you _fat pig_," the blonde haired man with green eyes mocked. "You sure can eat."

Matt simply stood near the door waiting to be called upon when he noticed the door creep open. A young woman discreetly made her way in careful not to make a sound, she was safe. However she wasn't counting on someone watching her, for as she made her way one step in a hand quickly shut over her mouth. As her eyes went wide, she quickly relaxed as she recognized the voice whispering in her ear.

"You aren't supposed to be here, go hide behind that dresser, he whispered in an angered voice.

"You know if I squeal so much why not just gag me now," Slick said while struggling against the cuffs.

"Well, Matthew Kyor, we aren't worried about you squealing where we're sending you. " Mr. Tachikawa said as he emerged form the shadows of the dark room.

"Mr. T, how you been doing, how's your daughter, no longer under age I hope?" Slick laughed, Mr. Tachikawa on the other hand didn't seem too amused.

"You remember Johnny don't you?" He asked as a short man with a fade showed up behind him.

"John-John, how's your wife? Still dead I presume," Slick asked. If there was one thing Slick knew how to do well was push people's buttons, and pushed them he did.

"We're on Silveria grounds Slick…It's been rumored that you've been leaking some information to them about the plans we have in mind for their territory. We can't have this happening Matthew. We know that you've informed them about Yamato doing some body guard duties. Safe house locations, artillery providers…The list does go on. But we also discovered that you have leaked information to members of the Gambino family"

"I'm sorry, but the Gambino family was annihilated in the St. Valentine's Day massacre a few decades ago." Slick spoke up.

"…Shut-up, please. We aren't speaking of the same Gambino family. This Gambino family has no ties with that of which you're speaking of. This is the Gambino family which youLet's see how to phrase it? The family for which you tried to kill me, my daughter, and just about everyone else in this room, yes that's what you did. If I recall correctly you and multiple Gambino's did manage to kill Johnny's wife. That wasn't very nice of you. But the reason why you're here today is this: I want to know exactly what you told them, when you told them, and what you did it for. Does that sound like something you can do?" Mr. Taichikawa spoke slowly. Careful to annunciate every single word he placed a hand on Slicks shoulder as he began to chuckle.

"I ain't tellin' you shit," Slick laughed

"Ain't, isn't a word," Mr. Tachikawa whispered in is ear before signaling Matt.

"Thank-you, Thank-you so much for broadening my horizons. I'll be sure to tell that to my co-workers at work tomorrow." Slick muttered as Matt neared him.

"What did you tell Smiley Gambino?" Matt asked patiently, pulling a chair up. He repeated himself in a quiet voice, "What did you tell him?"

Slick smirked at his gesture. "Come 'ere I'll tell you what I told him," Slick whispered. Matt leaned in; he stopped so that he was no more than five centimeters away from him.

"I told them that Mr. Tachikawa had a very beautiful daughter." Slick whispered in a very hushed voice, making sure Matt was the only one who heard.

"I said to them, if you get to her, you'll have Mr. Tachikawa as a lap dog. Eating out of then palm of your hands…all you'd have to do is get to her." Slick continued, as he did so, Matt gradually grew angered.

He quickly occupied his idle hands, one at Slick's throat, and the other holding a gun to his head.

"That wouldn't happen, because I wouldn't let it happen," Matt said as he held the gun closer to Slick's head when a smirk appeared on his face.

"Oh…Hasn't someone developed a crush on a certain somebody. Honestly Matt, do you think Mr. T would allow it? Don't kid yourself," Slick laughed into Matt's ear. In response to Slick's words, he quickly moved the gun from Slick's temple and fired the gun.

"You fuckin' punk! You've got to be the biggest retard I know and I've met some pretty stupid idiots. When I get out of here you're gonna be the first to go! You wait and see you overconfident little punk!" Shouted Slick suddenly when his mind registered the pain in his hand.

"What? No more jokes, c'mon they were just getting to be funny." Matt commented while he redirected the gun back to Slick's head.

"You've just proved me right you ignorant bastard. If you really didn't like the girl you wouldn't have acted so hastily. I can read you like a book with one look into your eyes… C'mere I have a little secret to tell you." Slick said after having cooled down.

Matt studied him for a moment before reluctantly giving in to his curiosity.

"She may be a few years younger than me, but that didn't stop me. She has a tattoo on her back, a very small tattoo of Tinkerbelle. It's on the lower left hand side of her back…You'll notice it one day…one day…That or in your dreams," he whispered.

As Matt recalled his memory of helping her out with her dress early, he then realized the truth to his words, he wasn't lying. Anger consuming him like never before, he pulled out a knife from his breast pocket and brought it down with unrivaled force into Slick's leg, he simply smiled.

"We've got what we want," Matt announced as he held the gun under Slick's chin.

"Do as you wish," Mr. Taichikawa said as he neared the exit.

"Gladly" Matt said as he pulled the trigger painting the walls with Slick's brain.

* * *

Author's Notes: See I told you I never forget about my fics…The reason it took me so long to update this one is because…Well because of multiple reasons: I fell into a bit of a depression during November, my boyfriend and I broke up, I'm helping the **_Rock Legend_** with his fics… 

Not to worry I'm all over that, not to mention **_Rock Legend_** has proven to be quite helpful, he's now proving to be quite the boyfriend to replace my previous. On a different note, I wrote the rough draft to this fic well over a year ago…Now I'm not all that sure if I like the outcome I had originally thought of. But I'm not gonna put you guys through a re-write.

**_A Fire Inside_**


End file.
